The Journey
by traceurman
Summary: Terra was the final straw. His heart couldn't take anymore. So he left to start anew, so that he wouldn't have to relive his past, relive his failures, every day. They say the journey is more important than the destination, and one green teen is about to realize exactly what that means. (notice: Biblical themes in later chapters)
1. The Revelation

A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction, and I'm by no means a writer, this was just something I've had on my mind a lot recently. Yes, this is a BBRae story, though I also may explore other pairings throughout the course of it. Keep in mind that I have every intention of finishing this story, though it might be set back for a while due to my fairly busy schedule. With that being said, onward to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; if I did, the series would have ended on a much higher note.

* * *

Beast Boy looked down as he sat on the edge of the tower, legs dangling as he did so. He couldn't believe Terra didn't remember him. He stared off into space, thinking to himself.

'Maybe she did remember me, she just didn't want to. Maybe Slade was right. She probably wanted a normal life where she didn't have to worry about the repercussions of her betrayal...she didn't want to remember me because I would bring the memories back.' He sighed, despite his sudden insight; it just wasn't that easy for him to forget about the blond haired girl.

It seemed to be his curse, how everyone he cared about suddenly disappeared from his life. First it was his parents, as he lost them in a trip over a waterfall. He became a wanderer after that, enduring pain and torture at the people who had wanted to use him for their own gains. That was when he stumbled upon the Doom Patrol, his first real family since his parents' deaths. Things were well at first, but it became more and more obvious that he and Mento didn't see eye to eye. On his final mission with them, their relationship had reached its breaking point as Beast Boy finally decided to leave, once again becoming the wanderer he seemed destined to be.

Then he stumbled across misfits like himself, and saw the potential for him to avoid his fate. They had formed a team shortly after the repulsion of an alien invasion. They consisted of himself, the former protégé of Batman, the half-man, half-robot, butt-kicking machine, the resilient, yet naïve, alien princess, and _her._ The dark, half-demon enchantress may have been creepy to him, yet it also gave her an alluring mystique. Her secretive nature was simply begging for someone to break her shell, and Beast Boy was more than happy to oblige. He also noted how pretty she was, despite the fact she was always hiding within her cloak. He began to imagine how much pretty she would look if she would actually smile every now and again. From then on, it became his life goal.

It took a trip through her mind to see it happen (although it was from one of her emotions, so he didn't count it) and also to realize that despite the apathetic exterior, she actually did care for him. Their relationship began to grow from there, albeit in a subtle manner. Beast Boy had tried repeatedly to get her to open up, to no avail. Then, she came. He was unable to keep trying to get through to her, and the effort was taxing when the geomancer came into his life, offering the intimacy of a relationship he so desired, able to share everything about each other so fluidly. Then, just like that, she was gone, just like everyone else in his life.

He spent a while doting on her, reflecting on those things that had been so special between them. Just when he was about to give up hope, she came back. He was so excited by the prospect of reclaiming the relationship he had a short while ago that he simply welcomed her back into his life, no questions asked. This proved to be a dreadful mistake as she took that trust and broke it, taking each of them down with malice in her heart. Beast Boy refused to believe that everything that was between them was fake, and in supreme effort, had helped her earn her redemption before he lost her once again.

It took him considerably longer to get over her this time, but it was finally solidified by the fact that Terra was definitely gone, and there was no getting her back. He was about to give up all hope of his desires when it happened. The one the dark sorceress had fallen for had smashed her heart into millions of tiny pieces. He knew more than anything else that he needed to be there for her. That small action helped them recapture their friendship as they helped each other in their times of need. Beast Boy began to feel something more as he learned more about Raven. He became infatuated with her, in head-over-heels puppy love. He thought that she may, even in the smallest possibility, feel the same way. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

You figure out a lot of things you normally wouldn't when the world suddenly ends, especially when your best friend becomes the means to that end. He realized that maybe he wasn't as close to the empath as he believed. It seemed this was confirmed as all the secrets Beast Boy had been prying her for were suddenly revealed to Robin. Beast Boy couldn't find the words as that day came, couldn't tell her all the things he felt. It was all he could do to give her a penny and hope that all his affections were conveyed through the small piece of copper. In the end, it wasn't enough. The Boy Wonder himself took the responsibility to save her, who in turn saved the world. As the skies once again turned blue, the unthinkable happened. She turned to Robin, hugging him, and smiled. She gave him _his _smile. It was her first act of emotion since being released from her father's influence and it was directed toward Robin. Beast Boy felt his heart break once again; except this time, he didn't think he would recover. Between him and her, things seemed to return to how they were before his journey into her mind. He couldn't take it. Then, like the answer to his problems, she came into his life once again. He wouldn't lose Terra, not again. Unfortunately, she was more than determined to lose him, to live her own life. Beast Boy saw this as his last chance for a relationship, a last chance to love, and just like every other time his heart was beat up and stepped on, leaving him to pick up the pieces. This time though, he wasn't sure there were any pieces left to pick up.

He heaved a sigh as a frown came across his face and tears started to leak from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore; he wasn't sure if he could survive continuing to see Terra live a normal life and imagining Raven fawning over Robin. He realized with perfect clarity how the blond haired geomancer must feel. Beast Boy had the desire to forget everything and leave it all behind. He wanted to forget his whole life up to this point and start anew. What was stopping him?

Beast Boy blinked, stunned by this revelation. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was withholding him from leaving it all behind right now. He didn't need to pack, didn't need to say goodbye, these things would only connect him further to his past and remind him of everything he had been through.

Beast Boy took a deep breath; this would probably be the hardest decision of his life. He knew once he took this step, he would never be able to go back. Haltingly, he set his communicator on the roof and took off his belt, which he figured had a tracking device within it. He set it beside the communicator and stood up, looking off to the west, where the sun began setting. Shifting into a bird, he donned his identity as a wanderer once again, fully accepting his fate, as he began chasing the glowing sphere that was dipping below the horizon.


	2. The Discovery

A/N: Hey y'all! Figured I'd give you a Labor Day treat! Why is it called Labor Day if people have off from work? Anyway, don't be expecting me to update this fast too often, I do have schoolwork, you know! Another thing, there will be quite a bit of OOCness in this story, hopefully it will all be explained as it goes on. Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; if I did, we'd still have this epic show, not this "Teen Titans Go!" stuff...(not bashing people who happen to like the show)

* * *

Beast Boy studied the map intently, plotting the best path to get across the Pacific Ocean, while at the same time exploring the largest area he could. Sure, he could probably turn into a whale and swim across the whole thing, but this wasn't about traveling the world, this was about starting a new life.

He had followed the western coast when he left the tower, realizing that people would easily recognize the green teen in his standard uniform. He ventured a couple cities away, finding a store where he exchanged his jumpsuit for a gray hoodie and black acid wash jeans. He made a stop at a convenience store while he was at it, grabbing a map of the United States and paying for it quickly. He had made a stop at the bank earlier, withdrawing all of his funds so his purchases couldn't be traced.

'Okay, I'll just continue north through Canada into Alaska, where I can cross over into Russia.' He studied the map more closely, observing and memorizing the cities he would come across on the way. He had no idea where this journey would take him, and for once in his life, he didn't really care. He finally realized what everyone meant when they said that sometimes the journey is more important than the destination. Pocketing the map, he morphed into a falcon, flying north while gaining altitude. Not once did he look back as the frigid air moved past his feathers.

The Titans had finished breakfast a couple hours ago, and Cyborg was staring into the TV screen, entranced by the racing game he was playing. Raven, who was sitting beside him, was likewise entranced by a book, eyes flowing over the words as water trickled over rocks. Starfire was giving Silkie a bath in the sink, excitedly spouting Tamaranian to her "little bungorf". Robin was most likely in the evidence room, obsessing over Slade once again.

Cyborg let out a sigh as he won for the umpteenth time in a row. He looked up at the clock, seeing it was an hour before noon. 'Where is BB anyways?' he thought to himself as he turned back to the screen. 'He's usually up by now...'

As if in response to his concerns, Robin walked into the room, doors sliding closed behind him. "Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Cyborg shook his head, as well as the rest of the Titans. Robin shrugged, "He's probably asleep; Cyborg, could you wake him up and tell him we have training in half an hour, it'll be short, it's just to keep us on our toes after defeating that monster yesterday."

Cyborg grumbled as he got off the couch, wondering why the Boy Wonder couldn't do it himself. He continued out of the room into the hall, stopping as he reached the clearly labeled door. He knocked a few times before shouting, "Yo, grass stain, time to get up! Robin will have your butt if you miss combat practice!" He put his ear to the door, hearing...nothing, no shifting of sheets, body hitting the ground, not even Beast Boy's typically loud snoring. He knocked again, "Beast Boy?" No response.

He punched the override code in, opening the door. Beast Boy's room was as messy as ever, yet there was no sign of the green teen. He walked over to the bunk bed, observing both mattresses with his cybernetic eye, attempting to pick up infrared waves. There wasn't even a residual heat signature. His human eye widened at this; for his friend's mattress to be this cold, he would had to have woken up at least six hours prior, which was next to impossible for Beast Boy.

Cyborg hustled down the hall, attempting to find their leader. He ran into Robin, quite literally, as he ran through the common room doors, sending both of them to the ground. Batman's former sidekick started to get up, "Cyborg, what-" The metal man quickly interjected, "He's not in his room!" Robin looked at him quizzically. "So, what's the big deal?" Cyborg shook his head, "You don't get it; I couldn't pick up even a trace of a heat signature from his room, which means he hadn't been in there for the past six hours, _at least._" Robin still appeared skeptical, but knew that this would be considered unusual behavior for the ex-Doom Patrol member. Robin pulled out his communicator, "Alright, I'll track him; I highly doubt he's in any trouble though." After taking a few seconds to peruse the device, he answered. "It looks like he's on the roof; Raven, could you go check on him?"

Raven gave a disgusted grunt as she set a bookmark into the novel she was reading and set it down. A raven of black energy formed around her as they disappeared from the room seconds later. She returned about a minute later, eyes wide. In her left hand was a yellow communicator common to the Titans. In her right was the gray belt that was associated with their green teammate. Both the boys wore a look of shock and tears started to form in Starfire's eyes.

Robin continued staring at the equipment before looking at Raven, jaw set, obviously trying to withhold his emotions. He wasn't faring well as he voiced the question on everyone's mind, "What happened?" Raven was doing better at damming up her feelings, but not by much. She carefully enunciated each word, blow after blow falling on them like a hammer. "I don't know; I teleported up there and all I found was this…" she trailed off. Starfire was clasping her hands together as tears formed trails down her cheeks, "I would like to know that our friend is okay, please." Cyborg simply shook his head, "This doesn't make any sense; sure, if he was kidnapped or attacked, they would probably take away his communicator, but his belt too?" Robin nodded, "I installed a tracer in both; it makes sense."

Raven looked down at the items in her hands and back up to Robin. Ever since the end of the world, one could say that she had a crush on the former trapeze artist, but she knew better than to act on it. Robin and Starfire were madly in love with each other, even if neither one of them would admit it. If she didn't know any better, she would say Robin was confused. She accessed her mental bond with him and found that this was indeed the case. He was wondering how someone could have kidnapped the green teen, or why they would want to in the first place. Then another thought hit him, one that startled Raven to the point that she ripped away from the mind link.

Robin decided to voice his thoughts, "Guys, what if Beast Boy…left on his own?"

Cyborg reacted instantly. "What?! No way! I know the grass stain better than all of you, and he never brought up any reason for leaving before." Starfire joined in. "What reason would he have for leaving? He did not even say goodbye…" Her face was downcast as she continued to sniffle. Raven's monotone voice broke the silence, "What about Terra? Maybe he wanted to prove that she was really back, so he went out to find her. He probably left his equipment behind so none of us could follow him and convince him otherwise; also, there was no reason for him to be away for an extended period of time, so he had nothing to pack." Robin nodded his head, "Exactly what I was thinking Raven. Here's the plan, he's probably coming back in the next three days, so until then it's business as usual. When he comes back, we just ask him why he left." Starfire and Raven nodded their heads, the explanation they assigned to his disappearance seemed reasonable enough. Cyborg just looked at the spiky-haired teen. "Fine, three days, but any longer than that I may just rip up the city to find him." They all then looked out the window, seeing the sun rise above the bay, each of them wondering how much trouble Beast Boy had gotten himself into.


	3. The Job

Yes, I know it's been almost a week. Sue me (not really). Anyways, when I wrote this chapter I felt it came off in a corny way. I knew I should probably thrust BB into some meaningful life experiences, but this is also about reconciling with his team, and let's face it, this would be a lot more boring if it was just him traveling around the world, learning stuff. All that being said, it's time to move on to chapter three!

Disclaimer: In case I haven't gotten the point across yet, I, indeed, do not own the Teen Titans; if I did, BB and Raven would be an official couple, and Robin and Starfire would have kissed long before the last season...

* * *

It had been one week since he left. Beast Boy wandered through the town; winter was just beginning, and in the Alaskan town of Ketchikan, it was especially cold and dark. Thankfully his hoodie was insulated enough to keep him warm.

He had been in town for a few days to begin looking for a job; when he first got there, he was shocked by how friendly everyone was, especially in a place so frigid. He warmed up to a few people quickly, such as Jim, the clerk from the convenience store. Of course, a lot of people had asked him about his appearance, to which he replied he had chlorodermatosis. He was glad he had looked up the medical terminology that could explain his green exterior; it just made it sound that much more official.

He looked down the street to see a man stooped over a crate, attempting to pick it up. He was lean and wiry, standing six feet tall easily. Beast Boy jogged over and crouched down, slipping his hands underneath the box. The stranger smiled at him as he counted backwards from three. They both gave a mighty heave, nearly throwing the box into the air.

Beast Boy looked over to his companion, observing his features. He had fairly pale skin, nothing close to Raven though, and light brown hair that was slicked back as well as a thick beard that covered his whole jaw as well as his upper lip. If he wasn't so thin he could easily be mistaken for a lumberjack. Beast Boy then realized that he had no idea where he was going. "Umm, where are we taking this?" He jerked his head down towards the box to clarify. The stranger chuckled at him, tossing a glance behind the animorph, "Over there and up the ramp." Beast Boy chanced a look behind him to see a massive fishing vessel that seemed to be outfitted with the latest technology. He knew Cyborg would have a field day with this if he-

'No, don't go there, that was your past life,' he thought to himself. They finally set the crate down on the deck as the bearded fellow doubled over, gasping for breath from exhaustion. Beast Boy decided to break the awkward silence between them, "So…what's in the box?" The wiry man finally recovered enough to talk in complete sentences. "Rations; we're going to be out at sea for three months, so we need all the food we can get." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to catch?" The response came quickly, "Crab."

Beast Boy had no idea what he was thinking when he spoke, but that seemed to happen a lot during his past life with the Titans. "Have room for one more?" The bearded man smiled, "We can always use an extra set of hands, but you would have to talk to the captain first." Beast Boy glanced around, "Where would I find him?" His companion simply chuckled, "You're looking at him, Pete Marson, at your service." He extended a hand the green teen's way. Beast Boy thought fast, he couldn't give his real name; it would be too easy to track if someone came looking for him. Thankfully, the Titans weren't too well known outside of Jump City. He extended his hand over to Pete's, "Mark Dayton." Pete sat down and leaned back on his arms before looking back up at his new comrade. "So…what's with the green skin?" Beast Boy chuckled as he sat down next to Pete. The falsified speech regarding his past life rolled off his tongue, just as he practiced.

"Okay, we have ten crew members on board including us; we each alternate four hour shifts. During your off time you can do whatever you like: eat, have fun, just make sure you get enough sleep. We spend three months at sea and come back on land for one month, it's a continuous cycle. You get paid once back on land. Since we don't have any more spare rooms, I will share mine with you; I have a hammock you can put up. One more thing, Mark, this job has a high fatality rate; there is definitely a chance you might not come back alive, if at all. Are you still up for it?" Pete finished his incredibly long spiel at the same time he finished the tour of the boat, stopping at their quarters. Beast Boy couldn't help a half-smile from spreading across his face; if only Pete knew the dangers he had faced throughout his life. Beast Boy was more than willing to take another risk. "Dude, I'm so in!" Hey, he may have been a vegetarian, but that was a past life. Besides, he highly doubted he could find another job so soon, and it wasn't as if he would have to eat meat, right?

Cyborg grumbled; this was the third time today he searched this quadrant of the city. He could have sworn they turned every building and road upside down in search of the green teen. At first, it seemed easy enough. They had begun at the cavern which held Terra's statue to see that it was indeed gone. They then decided to search for the blond-haired girl. Upon finding her, not only did she deny being Terra, but also admitted that she hadn't seen Beast Boy in three days. Since then they had combed all of Jump City, only for their efforts to be fruitless.

A call came over the communicator as Robin's face came up on the screen. "Alright, team, I think that is enough for today; I'll see you all back at the tower." There was a clear look of frustration on the Boy Wonder's face, after all, it must be pretty hard to be raised under the world's greatest detective and be unable to find a green teammate who disappeared out from under your nose without a trace. All they knew was that all money had been emptied from his bank account before he left Jump.

Cyborg sighed; it was going to be another long night for him. He climbed into the T-car and made his way back to the giant T in the middle of the bay. Who knows, maybe today he could find something to take his mind off the grass stain.

The four Titans arrived in the common room, each looking more exhausted than usual. Robin was rummaging through the many movies they had while the other three plopped down on the couch. Even Raven lacked her usual elegance and didn't seem to have the strength to pick up her book from the table in front of her. The past few days had taken their toll, having to fight multiple villains while scouring the city for their friend. Robin turned around to face them, "What do you all want to watch?" Cyborg simply gave a half-hearted reply, "Why don't we just see what's on TV?" Robin held a hand up, "Before you turn it on, I would like to say something. We've been running ourselves ragged searching for Beast Boy, and quite frankly, I don't think any of us can take it anymore. We have no leads, and he could be anywhere by now, which is why I propose we stop searching, or at least cut it down to once a week." He looked over each of his friends. They each seemed downhearted, but one by one they nodded their assent. Robin moved out of the way and sat down next to Starfire, he always felt the need to comfort her since Beast Boy's disappearance. Cyborg flicked on the TV.

After several minutes of channel flipping, they came across a halfway decent program on Unearthed, which was channel 289 on their TV. As the program gave way to a commercial break, the advertisement for a new show came on.

"It is considered one of the most dangerous jobs in the world, with roughly an eighty percent higher fatality rate than the average worker," the TV blared. "It is estimated that one worker dies per week while king crab fishing out in the Bering Sea. Join us next Saturday at 7 PM for the premiere of our new show that follows the brave fishermen of _The Outsider_ who sacrifice themselves to the sea to put food on the table." As images flashed before them of the hazardous occupation, they were finally replaced by a watery background with the show's superimposed name in white, _Deep Trouble, _as well as the date and time of the premiere, which was in eight days.

Each of them looked up at the screen before Cyborg broke the silence, "Well…that looks interesting. A job that actually sounds more dangerous than ours." He chuckled a bit to himself, wondering if Beast Boy would ever watch such a show, being the vegetarian that he was.


	4. The Twist

Yeah, I'm back, woohoo! Let me tell you, organic chemistry, while fun, is extremely difficult. Onto more serious matters, I feel I should issue this notice before you continue reading. There will be Biblical themes later in this story. *dodging rotten fruit* Yeah, I know, doesn't exactly fit the characters, but my faith has been a truly life changing experience for me, and I can see a way that this could fit into the overarching plot. Go ahead, flame me, it's not like I was planning on being a professional writer anyways. For those that have decided to stick with the story, God bless.

Disclaimer: So I don't own the Teen Titans, blood of the Lamb is more than enough for me. :P

* * *

"What?! What do you mean 'we're going to be nationally televised'?" Beast Boy was in disbelief, what better way to blow his cover from his former teammates than to appear on worldwide broadcasting? "Chill out, Mark. Wow, if I would have known this is how you would react to sudden fame, I might not have authorized it to begin with." Pete was trying to calm his new acquaintance. Judging by the green teen's lack of fear at facing a fairly high chance of death simply by taking the job, Pete didn't think it would be that big a deal to him if a TV show happened to come out of it. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Dude," Beast Boy began to plead, "Do I have to be on it?" Pete sighed; he had never imagined someone who would avoid instant fame so vehemently. 'There's a first time for everything I suppose.' "Unfortunately, you do," he replied, "What's this about anyway? Your green skin?" Beast Boy nodded; it was the truth, even if it was a partial one. Pete smirked, "Look, you'll be fine; you can't let them judge you by the color of your skin. Besides, I already signed the contract." He began to scratch his beard, "Although..." Beast Boy looked up at him. "What?" Pete couldn't hold back a grin, "The contract only said you need to be on the show, so I suppose it's up to you which parts they see of you." The changeling's face became just a bit brighter. "Leave it to you to find a loophole. Thanks." Pete let out a small chuckle as he left the room, "No problem."

Beast Boy spent the afternoon throwing the netted cages into the water, thinking about how to cover up his identity. The camera crew had come aboard right before they left a couple of hours ago. He talked to the producer about his reluctance to be a part of the show due to his skin condition, to which he had no quarrels. So far, his camera men held up to their bargain, never pointing the lens at his green skin, but filming him from his covered backside.

The changeling shook his head. Robin was a detective, and if he saw the show with the changeling talking in his usual high-pitched voice and maintaining his jokester attitude, it didn't matter how much clothing he wore, he would be found out. He thought back to his days on_ Space Trek 2022_, when he had played the alien Tork. Sure, he was really inexperienced at the time, but the cast around him wasn't and continuously offered him tips, despite his relatively minor role. He couldn't help but smile thinking of those days. Thankfully he was able to recall the idea of method acting; he already had an idea on how to change his voice. He set about immersing his identity in the mindset of Mark Dayton, trying to understand the reasoning behind his actions in his made-up life story, as well as expanding upon adventures that would seem to fit the character well.

His shift was over, so he decided to head down to the galley to grab a bite to eat. He ignored the cameraman that followed him as he descended the stairs. His mouth was watering until he saw the plates lined up on the counter, waiting for the sailors. On top of each lay a single, large flounder. 'I must have forgotten to tell Pete I am a vegan,' he thought. He glanced around, hoping to see anything that could sate his appetite without the sacrifice of a fellow animal. There was none. 'I guess it's pretty hard to grow fruits and vegetables in Alaska, considering the frigid weather.' He reluctantly grabbed the plate and made his way over to a table, arguing with himself all the while.

'What are you doing? You've been most of those animals, there's no way you can eat that!' He shuddered at the thought of ingesting the fish. Another thought attacked the idea just as quickly. "So? You have also been the predator of most of most of those animals. Besides, you aren't Beast Boy the vegan anymore; you are Mark Dayton, adventurer extraordinaire.' In the end, the green teen decided to at least taste the dish and go from there. Slowly, he pulled at the cooked muscle of the fish until it peeled off onto his fork, and he gently moved it into his mouth, chewing it carefully. His eyes widened as an explosion of flavor rocked his taste buds. He felt his predatory instincts nearly take over, begging him to devour the entire plate in an unpleasant manner_._ He was barely able to hold down a howl, as well as other bestial utterances that pleasured themselves in the taste of flesh. He looked down at the dead aquatic creature, then back to his fork before proceeding to slowly and carefully dissect the fish, being sure to maintain control over his primal side. He thanked the cook for the meal before heading to his quarters to get some rest.

"Robin, it's starting!" Cyborg was making popcorn as he called out to the acrobatic teen. If the show was anything like the commercials, it would have a level of action and danger that not even a full-length movie could capture. "I'm coming!" Robin bolted into the room just as the title sequence began to play. Raven and Starfire were already sitting on the couch as the words _Deep Trouble_ flashed up on the screen.

Raven sighed, "Why are we watching this again?" She massaged her temples as her voice came out in a dull monotone. Cyborg shrugged as he plopped down in the middle of the couch, "It's not like we have anything better to do, and it looked interesting anyways." Raven rolled her eyes, putting her book down; she had a feeling there would be too much noise to focus on anything but the show.

It began by interviewing the crew members, asking them to say a few words about themselves and why they would choose to undertake such a dangerous occupation. It went relatively quickly, reaching the last sailor, who, strangely enough, had his back to the camera the whole time, only thing visible being his orange poncho over a fairly thick jacket. A name flashed in the bottom right hand of the screen, Mark Dayton. They could hear the question coming from behind the camera. "So, Mr. Dayton, can you tell us a little about yourself?" He never once turned toward the camera as he replied. His voice came out deep, "There isn't really that much to say about myself, save the fact that I love to travel and I have a nose for adventure." "Why would you sign yourself onto such a dangerous job willingly?" The teens could almost feel the joviality emanating from the man as he gave his answer. "Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination." He let out a deep, throaty chuckle before the camera cut to the scenes of the sailors doing various activities about the ship. Many instances came up where split-second decisions meant life or death. The teens sat staring at the show for the next hour. As the ending credits rolled, a preview showed of next week's episode. It was unanimous; this was a TV series worth following. They quickly set the DVR for the encore premiere as well as the episode that would premiere in a week. As they each fell asleep that night, their only regret was that their green friend wasn't alongside them that night.

Thousands of miles away on a ship in the Bering Sea, a certain changeling was smiling as the producer screened the final cut of the show through the closed circuit television on the ship.


End file.
